


Amor ao Primeiro Chute

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Skater Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: “Bem, tudo começou há um ano e meio atrás, nesse bar, com um mal entendido, causado pelo simples fato de um dos funcionários de Victor também se chamar Yuri e eu meio que dei um chute em um cliente que ia sair sem pagar. Na semana seguinte, eu competi na Copa NHK, pensando na burrada que eu fiz na frente da pessoa a quem eu tinha uma queda e no sábado seguinte, peguei o avião de volta depois da cerimônia de medalha e assim que cheguei, peguei um UBER e vim para cá. Quando cheguei…”





	Amor ao Primeiro Chute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love at the First Kick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058412) by [k_haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki). 



É tarde da noite e o bar Eros está prestes a fechar as portas. Victor Nikiforov, dono do bar, se encontra no caixa, recolhendo o pagamento de seus clientes. Ele se vê recebendo o dinheiro de um oriental super fofo de grandes olhos castanhos escuros e óculos de armação azul. E algo na sua mente diz que já viu ele antes. Ele havia tomado apenas 4 cervejas e não aparentava estar bêbado. Viktor nota que já é o quarto sábado seguido que ele aparece no bar e nunca pede mais que quatro cervejas e só isso.

“Aqui está seu troco.” Victor fala, estendendo a nota e o troco para ele.

“Muito obrigado.” Ele fala, recebendo dele.

Quando ele se afasta para a saída do bar, noto que um cliente completamente bêbado se aproxima e passa pelo rapaz. Victor nota que ele não havia pago pelo que consumiu.

“Yuri, não deixa ele escapar!”

Mas antes que ele e um de seus funcionários pudesse intervir, o homem bêbado é derrubado no chão com um chute dado… pelo rapaz oriental?

“Mas o quê…?” Yuri Plisetsky, o outro funcionário, pergunta.

“Por que você fez isso?” Victor pergunta, olhando para o oriental com raiva.

“Bem, você me disse para parar ele.” O rapaz fala, confuso.

“Não. Eu pedi para Yuri parar ele.” Victor franze a testa.

“É o que eu estou dizendo… Ah.” De repente, o rapaz arregala os olhos, apavorado. “Ai meu deus! Me desculpa, eu pensei que era comigo já que meu nome também é Yuuri! Me desculpa mesmo…”

E então Victor entende o que aconteceu. Aquele rapaz se chama Yuuri. Ele o observa se agachar, pedindo desculpas para o cliente que ele acertou e com o rosto rubro, corre para fora do bar.

Não precisa nem dizer que quando sábado chegou e Yuuri não apareceu no bar, algo se quebrou dentro de Victor. Algo que só agora ele percebeu que pertencia ao rapaz. Seu coração.

…

**_Um tempo depois._ **

Era um sábado, quando Yuuri entra no bar acompanhado de um rapaz de pele escura e ambos se sentam na bancada, conversando sobre aparentemente engraçado, capaz de fazer ambos rirem. Victor, que preparava um drink não muito longe deles, se vê ouvindo o som mais perfeito do mundo. E então, uma outra funcionária do bar, Mila Babicheva, se aproxima deles.

“Olá, fofos. Em que posso servi-los?” Ela pergunta, olhando para Yuuri.

“Bem…” Ele começa a falar, mas é interrompido pelo amigo.

“Nos dê o melhor de seus coquetéis. Esta é uma noite para se comemorar.”

“Comemorar o quê?” Mila pergunta, já preparando os drinks.

“Muitas coisas.” Phichit diz, animado. “E também para punir um certo melhor amigo por não ter me contado mais cedo que estava namorando. Que infernos! Ele simplesmente veio do nada hoje me dizer que estava noivo!”

De repente, um copo se espatifa no chão e todos olham na direção de Victor, que dá risada.

“Ops. Escorregou da minha mão. Melhor limpar.” Ele diz, se afastando e entrando na ala para funcionários.

“Ele está bem?” Phichit pergunta para Mila.

“Hm, é uma boa pergunta.” Ela fala, olhando para Yuuri e notando uma aliança dourada em uma corrente no pescoço dele.

Yuuri a nota olhando e inclina o rosto, franzindo a testa. Ela apenas nega com a cabeça e serve as bebidas deles enquanto Victor retorna para limpar os cacos do chão.

“Ah, sim!” Phichit grita, assustando Yuuri, Mila, Victor e outros clientes ali perto. “Yuuri, a medalha!”

“Medalha?” Mila pergunta, confusa.

“Bem…” Yuuri retira do bolso uma medalha de ouro e coloca na mesa timidamente, enquanto Phichit mostra uma de bronze.

“Ta dá! Eis o campeão de patinação de gelo, Yuuri Katsuki!” Phichit grita, surpreendendo a todos e deixando Yuuri super vermelho. “E eu ganhei bronze!”

“O QUÊ?!” Mila grita, batendo as mãos na bancada.

“Parabéns!” Victor exclama, batendo palmas, sendo acompanhado pelos outros clientes e funcionários.

“Parabéns mesmo, porque além de tudo o mais, o desgraçado fez aniversário no segundo dia do evento, e ganhou ouro!” Phichit fala alto, para puro embaraçamento de Yuuri.

“Precisamos cantar parabéns!” Mila diz, animada.

“Precisamos sim!” Phichit exclama, finalizando o drink e estendendo para Mila.

De repente, ele sobe em cima da bancada, para surpresa de Victor, Mila e Yuuri e grita.

“Vamos lá, pessoal, cantar parabéns para o maldito do meu melhor amigo!” Ele ignora uma certa voz embaixo dele dizer ‘Phichit, para com isso e desce!’ e começa a cantar junto com os clientes. “Parabéns para você~”

Yuuri, apavorado, acaba olhando para Victor, se encolhendo e pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Victor apenas sorri.

Quando acabam de cantar e Phichit volta se sentar para tomar um novo drink, Victor se aproxima dos dois.

“Meus parabéns pela medalha e pelo seu aniversário.” Victor diz, sorrindo ao inclinar o rosto para a esquerda e fazendo sua franja deslizar de seu rosto. “Você quer bebidas grátis?”

“Não. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero.” Yuuri fala, o olhando seriamente.

“E o que seria?” Victor pergunta, e arregala os olhos ao se ver sendo puxado pela gravata por Yuuri e receber dele um beijo na boca, para a surpresa de todos.

De repente, assobios e palmas são escutados e Mila começa a pular e gritar animadamente, ao lado deles. Apenas Phichit olha a cena apavorado.

“O que…” Ele começa, mas para ao ver Yuuri se afastar de Victor, lambendo os lábios, no que Victor geme.

“Yuuri~!” Ele diz, se apoiando na bancada.

Então Phichit agarra seu melhor amigo pela camisa e o força a olhar para ele.

“ Yuuri Katsuki. Exijo explicações. Agora.” Ele fala, sério. “Você tem uma noiva, seu desgraçado!”

“Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que me pediram em noivado.” Yuuri diz, inclinando o rosto e o olhando inocentemente. “Foi você quem assumiu que era uma mulher. Não é minha culpa.”

“O QUÊ?!”

“E… dá para me soltar? Você está incomodando meu noivo.” Yuuri diz, apontando para Victor que assistia a tudo seriamente, de braços cruzados.

“Aaaah! Então foi por isso que Victor ‘desapareceu’ misteriosamente por uma semana!” Mila exclama, fazendo Phichit arregalar os olhos.

“O QUÊ? Victor Nikiforov estava em Sochi e eu não o vi?!” Phichit exclama, finalmente soltando Yuuri. “Victor Nikiforov é seu noivo?!”

Mila dá altas gargalhadas, batendo a mão na bancada com força. Victor também começa a dar risada da situação, junto com Yuuri.

“Espera um pouco. Eu não aceito isso.” Phichit diz, com raiva. “Yuuri Katsuki, exijo que me conte tudo, desde o início!”

“Bem, tudo começou há um ano e meio atrás, nesse bar, com um mal entendido, causado pelo simples fato de um dos funcionários de Victor também se chamar Yuri e eu meio que dei um chute em um cliente que ia sair sem pagar. Na semana seguinte, eu competi na Copa NHK, pensando na burrada que eu fiz na frente da pessoa a quem eu tinha uma queda e no sábado seguinte, peguei o avião de volta depois da cerimônia de medalha e assim que cheguei, peguei um UBER e vim para cá. Quando cheguei…”

**~x~**

Quando falta 20 minutos para meia-noite e o bar está prestes a fechar, a porta se abre e para a surpresa de Victor, Yuuri surge usando moletom esportivo e carregando uma mala no ombro e outra de rodas na mão, andando até a bancada e se sentando, se inclinando e batendo a cabeça.               

“Cheguei a tempo.” Ele diz, gemendo.

“Yuuri?”

“Desculpa, vim direto do aeroporto.” Yuuri fala, sonolento. “17 horas de viagem é horrível.”

“O que?” Victor pergunta, surpreso.

“Desculpa. Acho que não vou aguentar muito. Procure na internet por Yuuri Katsuki e você entenderá.” Ele fala, erguendo a mão, que logo cai na bancada.

Victor se aproxima dele e vê que ele está dormindo. Deslizando a mão em seu rosto, ele nota que ele está sem os óculos escuros.

“Victor?” Mila se aproxima deles.

“Vamos fechar o bar. Depois, poderia me ajudar a carregar a bagagem dele até lá em cima?” Victor pede, afastando a mão de Yuuri.

“Claro.”

**…**

Victor, com seu laptop ligado, procura por Yuuri Katsuki no Google e observa que ele tem uma página própria no Wikipédia, notícias e vídeos. Ele decide ver um video primeiro e se surpreende com o que vê.

**Vídeo: Copa NHK 2018 - Programa Livre - Yuuri Katsuki.**

_Ele patina no gelo? E compete internacionalmente? Hm. Ele é bom. As sequências de passos e as piruetas são divinas. E os saltos são decentes._

Quando um vídeo dizendo  **Sochi 2016 - Programa Livre - Yuuri Katsuki** , ele franze a testa.  _Porque ele, Victor Nikiforov, competiu em Sochi, em 2016_.

No vídeo, ele vê um Yuuri Katsuki desesperado no gelo, cometendo erros básicos nas sequências e pulos. Último lugar.

_Você quer tirar uma foto comemorativa?_

_Seja meu técnico, Victor!_

_Oh, merda. É ele._

…

De volta para a página de pesquisa, Victor abre a Wikipédia, mostrando a fatos da vida pessoal e esportiva dele. E ele aprende muita coisa:

Yuuri aprendeu balé desde pequeno, o que lhe dá mais flexibilidade e stamina.

Yuuri fez universidade em Detroit, USA, onde treinou com Celestino Ciadinni.

Yuuri não é muito de usar redes sociais.

Yuuri tinha um mini-poodle marrom, de nome Vicchan, que morreu no dia anterior ao programa livre de Sochi em 2016.

“Então foi isso?”

Ele… Também perdeu Makkachin, ano passado, por doença. E isso o deixou deprimido demais para patinar. Por isso ele pegou Mila, com um machucado no joelho que a impede de competir e Yuri, que perdeu o avô recentemente,e veio para Detroit, continuar a viver.

…

“Bom dia.” Victor diz, olhando para o japonês na sua cama, que solta um gemido e pisca na direção dele.

“Oh, eu achei que era um sonho.” Yuuri diz, sonolento.

“Hm?”

“Nada.” Ele diz, bocejando. “Bom dia. Desculpa por perturbar você.”

“Você veio pro bar do aeroporto?” Victor pergunta, surpreso.

“Hm.” Yuuri afirma com a cabeça, se sentando na cama.

“Então, Yuuri Katsuki. O que acha de almoçarmos fora hoje?” Victor pergunta, se sentando na beirada da cama.

“Estou vendo que você sabe quem eu sou agora.” O japonês responde, seriamente.

“Sim.” Ele responde. “E eu me lembrei de Sochi, dois anos atrás.”

“Eu peço desculpas. Eu tinha recebido a notícia da noite anterior da morte do meu cachorro e acabei vendo um igual do lado de fora do aeroporto.” Yuuri explica, surpreendendo Victor. “Fora que eu falhei no programa livre.”

Victor o olha com surpresa.

“E eu sinto muito por Makkachin.” Ele continua, abaixando o rosto. “Pelo menos ele estava feliz, pois sempre teve você ao lado dele. Enquanto eu, para seguir meu sonho, o deixei com minha família por 5 anos para nunca mais poder estar com ele…”

Victor abraça Yuuri, que começa a chorar. O russo também derrama lágrimas, entendendo até certo ponto a dor dele. A dor da perda. Mas Yuuri carrega dentro de si outro tipo de dor, que é pior ainda. A dor do arrependimento.

E então, para a surpresa dele, o japonês também o abraça. E eles ficam assim até o estômago dele roncar alto, os assustando e os fazendo rir.

“Se não for problema, eu aceito o convite de almoço.” Yuuri diz, quando eles se separam, com o rosto vermelho.

**…**

“Por que você só vinha para meu bar tomar 4 cervejas?”

“Oh.”

“Yuuri?”

“Eu não ia por causa das cervejas.” Yuuri responde, vermelho.

“Então…” Victor se interrompe, prendendo a respiração. “Eu?”

O japonês apenas afirma com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

“Eu gosto de você.”

“Sabe, quando você deu aquele chute naquele cliente bêbado, eu já estava interessado em você. Mas eu não me lembrava de Sochi. Me desculpe.”

“Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.” Yuuri diz, sorrindo. “Você pode vir comigo nos próximos eventos, como meu namorado, mas só se quiser.”

“Eu adoraria, Yuuri!”

**…**

**_Sochi 2019_ **

“Yuuri! Você ganhou ouro em Sochi!”

“Eu ganhei.”

“Agora eu posso te dar seu presente de aniversário.”

“Presente?”

“Eu sei que começamos de maneira complicada. Mas eu não me arrependo de ter me apaixonado por você por causa de um chute.” Victor se interrompe para que ambos possam cair gargalhada. “E com o tempo, eu passei a gostar de você cada vez mais. Você me completa, Yuuri Katsuki, de uma maneira que nem eu mesmo sabia que me faltava. E pensando nisso, eu comprei essas alianças, pois desejo do fundo do meu coração formalizar meu relacionamento com você. Então Yuuri Katsuki, você quer se casar comigo?”

“O QUÊ?!” Yuuri pergunta, surpreso com o que escuta e o vendo com uma caixinha azul na mão dele.

“Ah…”

“Não, espera. Fique bem ai.” Yuuri diz, saltando da cama correndo e voltando com uma outra caixinha, dessa vez vermelha nas mãos, da mesma loja.

“Eu ia pedir você em casamento, no seu aniversário. Já que eu também desejo isso.” Yuuri diz, com o rosto completamente rubro. “Então… essa é minha resposta.”

Eles se abraçam, e colocam as alianças nos dedos. Mas…

**~x~**

“Mas o que?” Phichit pergunta, e Yuuri nota que todos os clientes estavam prestando a atenção.

“Não, Yuuri!” Victor choraminga, vendo seu amado erguer a aliança com a corrente.

“Por que você acha que eu uso ela no pescoço?” Yuuri pergunta, dando risadas.

“Não!!!” Ele comprou uma aliança que não cabe no seu dedo?” Phichit pergunta, levando a mão na boca.

“Pois é.” Yuuri afirma, vendo Mila no chão, não se aguentando de tanto rir.

Phichit então nota que tanto Yuuri quanto Victor usam alianças nas mãos direitas, e o russo usa duas.

“Mas você disse que eu não precisava trocar!” Victor continua a reclamar, fazendo bico.

“É claro que não, mesmo não cabendo no meu dedo, eu ainda posso ter ela perto do meu coração.” Yuuri diz, o deixando embaraçado.

“Ah, já chega, seus idiotas apaixonados! Eu vou contar para o mundo isso.” Phichit fala, erguendo o celular e tirando uma foto dos dois com as alianças. “ **#YuuriKatsuki, #goldmedalist, #VictorNikiforov, #5timeschampion, #engaged, #dorksinlove, #loveforafirstkick** ”

**…**

Naquele ano, Yuuri Katsuki ganha ouro no mundial e já está ansioso para começar uma nova etapa de sua vida com seu noivo e técnico.


End file.
